Time of Dying
by Queen-of-Earth
Summary: A young girl is brought from another world by Gandalf to save the line of Durin. At first only her code of honor compels her to help them. However she soon forges relationships with the company. But she has secrets. Will they get in the way of her happiness? Technically an x-over but I didn't want to post under that.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my second story. It's based on the song Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. My original inspiration was In the End by Linkin Park, but I decided Time of Dying was less depressing. Enjoy my loyal subjects! Also this is a cross-over, can anyone guess of what?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

On the ground I lay,

Motionless, in pain,

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

/

Chapter One

In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozing smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was hobbit-hole, and that meant comfort. At least ninety-nine percent of the time. Right now the hobbit that owned this particular hobbit-hole was up to his elbows with dwarves.

Thirteen dwarves to accurate.

Bilbo Baggins really wished that something would take Thorin Oakenshield's attention away from him. Something, anything. Please?

Thorin snorted, thoroughly unimpressed with the hobbit. "Tell me Master Baggins have you done much fighting?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?" was Bilbo's brilliant answer.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?"

Oh, dear this wasn't going to turn out well. Bilbo prayed furiously for some sort of distraction as some nonsense about Conkers came out of his mouth. Maybe he could disappear and the dwarves would leave. Actually make the dwarves disappear, this was his house and the dwarves were unwelcome guests.

Thorin snorted again, "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer, than a burglar".

Thankfully Bilbo's distraction came as a laugh rippled through the other twelve dwarves. It came in the form of a person appearing in midair and falling on the table, smack dab in the middle of the dwarves.

There was instant chaos. Many of the dwarves leapt away from the table, then one of two things happened: one- draw a weapon and charge, or two- run for a weapon from the hallway. Dwalin was the first to react though. He grabbed the person, or whatever it was. It was covered in a shiny, black cloak-like wrap made of a material none of the dwarves or hobbit had ever seen before and no one could make out any features.

At first it seemed that he managed to hold it down, then the bald dwarf jerked back, stumbling into Bofur and Dori, clutching his nose. The black creature rolled off the table and landed on the ground with a loud 'oof!'. Bifur threw himself onto it and was promptly kicked back into Ori. It was now on its feet and Bilbo noticed that it had strange blue sandals on its feet and its toenails were painted the same color. As soon as Bilbo noticed this he realized something. It was the feet of a person of the race of Man.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo cried desperately. No one paid any attention to him.

This time Fili and Kili tackled it to the ground. Apparently they managed to get a grip on its arms and held it down. Dwalin, his nose now bleeding and probably broken, threw himself onto it, as it was now kicking its legs in the air wildly. Again he was kicked off, this time pressing his hand over his forehead. Dori and Nori each grabbed a leg with some difficulty. Nori was kicked in the face twice before he managed to get a firm grip.

Dwalin got back up and stalked toward the creature. He felt around the top of the cloak and after a moment drew his arm back and swung a powerful right hook. Bilbo flinched from the force of the hit. After Dwalin drew back from his punch, he became aware of a sniffling sound. He glanced back at the black wrapped creature and realized it was crying. But that wasn't what commanded his attention. There was something strange about the quiet sobbing. It sounded almost… feminine.

Horror washed over him. He glanced around to see if any one else had noticed this. Many of his kinsmen were also staring at them as the sounds made its way into their minds. Balin and Thorin slowly moved forward. However Bilbo shoved them out of the way, much to the company's surprise. He maneuvered his way around Dwalin and carefully gripped the strange material over the face and and gave a hard yank. At first it only seemed to stretch, before becoming discolored and silently tore open, unlike any form of cloth.

The dwarves gathered around as Bilbo tore away more of the strange material. What they saw when the material fell away shocked them to the core of their beings. A woman- no a girl- stared back at them with tear filled eyes, breathing heavily and sobbing a little. She was gagged and apparently bound. Her pale green eyes were full of tears and her midnight black hair was very disheveled. And, Dwalin noticed with growing horror, her left cheek was more red than the rest of her face.

Thorin was enchanted. He was absolutely captivated by her beautiful eyes. They reminded him of a time when he was traveling down the coast: the sea was as flat and clear as glass and that exact shade of green. He could easily imagine himself getting lost in those for eyes for hours. Her skin was flawless, smooth and he imagined that it was softer than rose petals. And her lips! They were plump and red, made for kissing. All this was placed perfectly on a heart shaped face. More perfect than any statue ever carved.

All this passed through his mind in about three seconds. He immediately shoved all of it into the back most corner of his mind. He had a mission to complete and this girl was still a suspected spy and enemy.

The dwarves continued to stare for another minute before Gandalf re entered the room. The wizard had excused himself after Thorin had arrived to attend to some "wizardly business" as he had phrased it. "Have any of you noticed-," he broke off as he took in the mess they had created. Then he noticed Fili, Kili, Dori, and Nori restraining the crying girl.

"What are you doing!?," he roared, "Put her down this instant!"

They immediately dropped her. "I said put her down not drop her!" Gandalf snapped, thoroughly angry with the dwarves. He marched into the room dropping a bag next to the table. He stopped when Bilbo waved his hand to keep him back. Well, he thought in curiosity, I wasn't expecting this.

Bilbo knelt down next to her. "Shh, it's alright. My name is Bilbo Baggins and I promise I'm not going to hurt you," he said soothingly, "I'm going to take off your gag, okay?"

After a brief hesitation, she gave a tentative nod, and eyed him warily. Bilbo moved slowly and carefully, he didn't want to make any sudden movements and startle her into violence. Especially after seeing the damage she did to the dwarves.

The girl remained still as Bilbo struggled with the gag. But try as he might he couldn't untie the knotted cloth for the life of him. Suddenly Fili stepped forward drawing a knife from his vest. She immediately started to struggle again. Dori and Nori grabbed her shoulders to keep her from getting up. That just made her panic even more.

"Stop it," Bilbo snapped. The dwarves froze when they realized he had been addressing them and not the girl. "Can't you see you're scaring her even more! I want all dwarves to take two steps away from us this instant!"

There was a brief hesitation, then Thorin spoke up "Do as he says," he said as he took the mandatory two steps back.

Once the dwarves were an appropriate distance away Bilbo turned back to the girl, "I'm going to take Mister Fili's knife to cut away the gag okay?" Like before he spoke softly and gently trying to appear as non threatening as possible. Not that he needed to try, he was easily the least terrifying thing in the room at the moment.

Again, she hesitated before nodding her consent. Bilbo continued too move slowly as he took the small blade from Fili and crouched back down. A moment later her gag fell away.

No one spoke for a few moments as the girl breathed deeply through her mouth and tried to get her crying under control. None of the dwarves knew what to do. What do you say to a girl who fell out of nowhere and attacked? 'I'm sorry' didn't seem to be applicable to the situation. Finally, Bilbo broke the silence, "May I cut off the ropes on your hands as well?" he asked hesitantly.

Once again she nodded her head. Bilbo lifted the back of the material to get to her hands.

As soon as her hands were free the girl got to her feet and took off the strange black cloak, yanking it over her head, bunching into a ball in her hands then threw it onto the floor, before stomping on it with an unnecessary amount of force.

While the girl took her anger out on her cloak, Gandalf turned to glare at the dwarves. "What happened?" he demanded.

Thorin stepped forward, "She appeared out of nowhere Gandalf. What would you have had us do? She could have been a spy or a witch or-", he was cut off by an indignant and slightly hysterical voice.

"A witch?!" the girl squeaked, "I am most certainly not a witch, and I would like to know just where the hell I am. And where are those cowardly, chauvinistic, spoiled bastards?!" By the end of her little rant she was screaming. "I'm going to shove that golf club up that little pricks' ass and make the rest of them sing soprano for the rest of their lives".

No one knew what she was talking about, and they weren't sure if she was talking about them or someone else. Her threats and insults steadily got worse as she continued to rant. Many of the dwarves shuffled uncomfortably as her threats became more descriptive and painful. Gandalf cleared his throat, trying to get the girl's attention. The girl paused in rant and turned her head to look at the old wizard.

"Yes?" she asked.

Gandalf smiled kindly, "Sorry for interrupting your –aaah, threats, but you and I have things to discuss"

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh?" she said, "And who are you if I may ask?"

"I am Gandalf the Grey, my dear," he said as he bent into a slight bow.

She froze. She slowly turned the rest of her body to fully face the wizard. Bilbo, who was standing next to Gandalf, squirmed uncomfortably from the intensity of her gaze. Oh Eru, Bilbo thought, This is worse than being glared at by Thorin! And she wasn't even looking at him!

After a minute even Gandalf was shifting under her gaze. Finally she said, "Gandalf the Grey?," she murmured, "Oh gods! Am I in Middle-Earth"

Gandalf nodded, surprise evident on his face. "Why yes," he said, "You don't sound as surprised as I thought you would, my lady"

She laughed, "This isn't the strangest thing that's ever happened to me, even just this year," she paused, "Wow that really is a sad statement of my life".

No one knew what to make of their conversation. Thorin decided it was time to get some real answers. He stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention. "What is you name stranger?" he asked.

She regarded him for a moment before answering. "My name is Stormy Hale"


	2. Stormy II

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream,_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

/

Chapter Two

The fact that magically landing on Bilbo Baggins's kitchen table in Middle-Earth isn't the strangest that's ever happened to me really is the saddest statement of my life.

Hi, my name is Stormy Hale. No, Stormy is not my real name. No one, but my closest friends and family, is allowed to use my real name without getting something sharp and pointy thrown at their head. And they're only allowed to use it when they're extremely upset with me. I'm nineteen years old and I'm originally from Hawaii, but I live in Seattle now.

I'm also a demigod.

Yeah. My dad is Neptune, the Roman god of the sea. Which is what I'm currently trying (and failing) to explain to Thorin Oakenshield and his company of merry dwarves. Plus one wizard and one hobbit.

"A child of a god?" Thorin sneered, "Tell me child, do you think we're stupid?"

I shrugged "Right now?" I asked. "A little". They weren't very happy with that.

The dwarves, plus Bilbo and Gandalf, were gathered around the dinner table glaring at me. Well actually, just the dwarves were glaring. Bilbo looked confused and Gandalf seemed to be amused. Thorin sat at the head of the table with Balin and Dwalin seated on his right and Gandalf on his left. I wanted to smack that smile off the wizard's face. I sat next to Gandalf with Bilbo on the other side of me. Next to Bilbo was Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur. On the other side of the table was Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, and Gloin. Fili and Kili faced their uncle at the opposite end of the table.

"And I am not a child," I said before anyone interrupted, "I'm a nineteen years old college student, not a little girl who doesn't know a thing about life"

Gandalf tried to play peacemaker. "Now dear," he said soothingly, "No one said you don't know anything about life"

"It's been implied," I muttered, glaring at Dori. I was still smarting over his 'a-young-lady-like-yourself-should-have-been-traveling-with-an-escort' speech when I explained that I had been walking through the city to visit my cousin, when I'd been attacked by a group of boys from my school.

Dori looked indignant when he noticed my glare. "Well you should have! You wouldn't have been attacked if you had an escort"

"Completely untrue, I'm not helpless," I snapped, then noticed Thorin's angry look. Before he could say anything I cut him off. "I didn't want to fight them," I growled at him, "If I'd fought back I might have accidentally killed one of them and I didn't want to have that on my conscious. They were just stupid, jealous boys and someday they will pay for what they've done. But I was in no real danger. They were only going to toss me into the bay"

Bilbo sputtered, "'Only going to toss you into the bay!'. Miss Hale you were bound and gagged and wrapped in a cloak! They were going to kill you!"

"It's a trash bag not a cloak," I corrected him.

Thorin scowled, "A trash bag?"

"It's what people put their trash in before they throw it out," I explained.

That explanation was met with a resounding "WHAT?!"

I shrugged, "I suppose they wanted to make an example of the whole business if anyone ever found my body. You know the whole 'this is what you get for saying no to me' thing that a lot of spoiled creeps who have no work ethic and have everything handed to them on a silver platter have"

Thorin looked like he was going to have a aneurism. "You should not take this situation lightly Miss Hale," he said tightly, "Those boys were going to leave you to drown. While you were still aware of everything going on around you! You should have fought back, the possibility of killing one of them be damned!"

Again, I shrugged "And I would have, if they were going to do anything other than beat on me for a bit and toss me into the water"

"Why only then?" Ori asked. The entire time we'd been talking the young dwarf had been furiously documenting everything that had happened and was happening.

I smiled a little. Ori had always been one of my favorite dwarves. He was so sweet and cute! But to answer his question, "I'm used to pain," a small lie but I wasn't about to tell them about my 'condition', "And, daughter of the sea god, remember? I do have a certain amount of power over the water, including, but not limited too, breathing underwater".

Ori paused from his frantic scribbling, "Really?" he asked with wide, trusting eyes.

I grinned at him, "Really".

"I don't believe a word of it!" Thorin growled. "The very idea that you're the child of a god," he shook his head, "Impossible! Now you claim to have magic like a wizard? Just what are you girl?"

I rolled my eyes at him and ignored his question, "I really don't care if you believe me or not, I just want to know why I'm here". I directed the question to Gandalf, who must have been the one the one to bring me here, since he was the one who brought in my backpack and the only one present that would have the power to do such a thing.

The dang wizard still looked too amused for my liking. "I'm not entirely certain myself, my dear," he said and took a few puffs of his pipe before continuing, "I simply did what I was told to do."

I raised an eyebrow at that non answer. "And what were you told to do and who told you to do it?" I asked.

Gandalf's smile broadened much to my displeasure. "Well, my dear," he said, "We are about to embark on a grand quest-"

"Yes, yes," I said impatiently, "You're going to go reclaim Erebor from Smaug I already know- ooooh~" everything clicked into place. "You want me to make sure this little venture succeeds, right?"

Gandalf shrugged, "In truth, I don't know. I was told to bring you here, so I did." Well at least he was honest.

"How do you know about Erebor," Thorin suddenly demanded.

I briefly cursed my ADHD and myself for blurting that out. I really didn't want to try to explain to him and the rest of them that where I'm from they're all fictional characters from a book/movie series. I quickly considered my options in terms of an explanation and decided on a half truth.

"I'm a seer," I told them, "I can only assume that's why Gandalf brought me here. Since I know what's going to happen, Gandalf and whoever orders him around wants me to ensure you don't fail for one reason or another."

Even as I explained myself I realized that that couldn't be the reason for my presence here. Technically the dwarves do reclaim Erebor and keep it out of Sauron's hands. I quickly run all of the important scenes from the movie through my head. Bilbo gets the One ring which is pinnacle for the Lord of the Rings trilogy, Gandalf banishes Sauron and the orcs from Dol Gurder, the Battle of the Five Armies, and the Durin's. . . oh.

That's why I'm here. Gandalf's boss must be the Valar. They're the only ones' I can think of that Gandalf would take orders from, besides Sarumon. The Valar must want the line of Durin to live.

And I was the unlucky schmuck they chose to do it. As if I didn't have enough to worry about with college, another apocalyptic prophecy, and my own meddlesome gods.

My thoughts are brought back to earth (Middle-Earth) by Balin. "A seer are ye?" he said excitedly. At my affirmative nod he turns to Thorin, "A seer could be of great use to us on this quest laddie, perhaps you would consider bringing her along."

"Absolutely not." He didn't even consider it.

"You really don't have much of a choice," I told him, "Whether you want me or not I'm coming with you on this quest."

When he opened mouth to snap at me I cut him off, "The Valar wanted me here." Not the most tactful explanation, but it succeeded in shutting him up. For about three seconds. Then it wasn't just him yelling, all the dwarves started yelling at me. Not that it mattered, really. Even though they weren't technically my gods I know that it's not in my best interest to defy a god, no matter which god it was. I had no interest in becoming any sort of animal or a pile of ash.

Gandalf and I glanced at each other. He inclined his in confirmation that it indeed the Valar that had me brought here. There was also a glint of admiration in his eyes that said he was impressed that I had figured it out.

We let the dwarves yell for a few more minutes, before Gandalf decided it was time to move on. He rose to his feet and bellowed "SILENCE!"

I jumped and covered my ears. "Dang it Gandalf," I snapped, my ears ringing, "Warn the person next to you before you do that. I don't want to go deaf before I go grey."

He only snorted, rolled his eyes. Dang wizard.

"Miss Hale will be accompanying us on this journey, as will Mister Baggins," he said in atone that offered no room for argument, "If I say Miss Hale is a seer and Mister Baggins is a burglar than that is what they are! And there will be no arguments!"

Thorin glared at Gandalf for a few moments before relenting. He sighed, "Very well. Balin give Master Baggins the contract.

Bilbo was handed a piece of paper almost as tall as he was. "Just the basics laddie, nothing serious. Payments, expenses, funeral arrangements," the old dwarf said smoothly.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo muttered.

I snorted, remembering this scene from the movie. I started reading over Bilbo's shoulder. "Balin this 'basic' contract covers death by laceration, evisceration, and incineration," I said trying to stifle my laughter.

I know it wasn't the normal to be amused when a contract covered just about every form of death there was, but I found it hilarious. I earned some weird looks from my choked laughter. Oh well, they're just going to have to get used to my warped sense of humor.

"Incineration?" Bilbo squeaked.

"Oh aye," Bofur said "Ole Smaug will melt the flesh off your in the blink of an eye."

"Huh?" Was Bilbo's brilliant question.

I choked down my laughter as I stood up to stretch. Unfortunately Bilbo decided to follow my lead. I noticed his hands were shaking a little. Balin noticed this as well. "Are you alright laddie?" He asked kindly.

I should probably take pity on the poor hobbit. But this was important. Bilbo's needed the fear. It would make him even stronger later when he looks backs and realizes that, even though he was afraid, he still went on this dangerous journey to help a group of dwarves reclaim their lost home. Still. . . "Deep breaths Bilbo," I told him.

He did as I suggested and took a few deep breaths before answering Balin, "Ah, no, I feel a bit faint"

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur continued, making Bilbo's little panic attack worse. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing but a pile of ash"

I stepped behind Bilbo as soon as he said "Nope" and promptly passed out into my arms.

"Err. . . whoops," the dang dwarf didn't sound the least bit apologetic. The rest of them howled with laughter.

"Oh, very helpful Bofur." Gandalf grumbled.

"Dwarves," I muttered, rolling my eyes as I dragged Bilbo to his room to have a little chat with the hobbit/ burglar to be.

_/_

_Ha, how many of you saw that on coming?_

_But seriously, review people! Tell me how to improve, what you liked, what you didn't like. I was disappointed when only one person reviewed. And I think it's only because I asked her to too._

_Thank you to shishiwasteken for reviewing!_

_Next time: Stormy has a heart to heart with Bilbo and the company sets out!_

_Love ya!_


	3. Stormy III

_I will not die,_

_(I will not die)_

_I will survive!_

/

"Here, Bilbo," I said, handing him a cup of tea I'd filched from Bofur. It's the least the guy could do after causing the poor hobbit to faint.

"Thank you Miss Hale," he said as he sat up from his bed. After passing out Gandalf and I had muscled the little guy into his bed. Not that it had taken much muscle, Bilbo weighed less than me. And I'm 5' 1" and malnourished. Afterwards I convinced Gandalf into letting me try to talk to the hobbit, while he tried to convince the dwarves to let me come along.

I made myself comfortable in a chair next to the bed, and patiently waited for Bilbo to finish sipping his tea. After a few minutes, he set the china cup and saucer onto the bedside table and shifted under my scrutiny.

"Why do you want to go with them?" He burst out. Then he flushed and looked away.

I just smiled at him. "Because I can understand what their going through," I told him.

Bilbo looked back at me with a confused expression his face. My smile turned sad and I explained myself. "They lost their home Bilbo," I whispered, "Suddenly and violently. Since then they've made do with temporary homes, struggling to find a replacement for what they lost. Fighting to find somewhere to belong. I know what that feels like. The only difference is that I can't get my home back. But those irritating, smelly, loud dwarves have a chance of reclaiming their mountain. I want to improve their chances. Everyone should have home, Bilbo. Don't you think?"

Bilbo picked up his teacup again and took a sip as he thought about my speech. Then he said, "I suppose your right. Everyone should have a place to call home. But. . ." He trailed off.

"But?" I prompted.

"But that's why I can't go!" He exclaimed suddenly. I raised my eyebrows in question. He continued in a rush. "I've never even left the Shire. Never been farther from home than Bree. How could I possibly help those dwarves when I don't have any experience traveling, fighting, or even stealing?! I've never stolen anything in my life, and they want me to steal from a dragon? I'll probably get them all killed before we even get to the mountain"

"Hmmm. Well there always is that possibility," I conceded.

Bilbo looked at me incredulously, "I'm sorry but is this how you plan on convincing to come along?"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "No," I chuckled, "This is me acknowledging the dangers of a dangerous quest. But-" I cut myself off to lean forward, "How do you know you can't do anything to help them out?"

Bilbo blinked, "I don't," he whispered.

"Precisely," I smiled, "You might end surprising yourself, Bilbo. And I can guarantee you'll surprise Thorin."

He frowned, "Are you really a seer Miss Hale?" He asked.

"I am."

"So you know what will happen if I don't go?"

"No"

He blinked in surprise. I shook my head, "I only know what will happen you do go, Bilbo," I told him, "And no, I can't tell you what will happen. Notice I said can't, not won't. If I tell you, then everything will change. I can help and guide you, but in the end, you and the rest of them have choose your own path. If I actively interfere, I could accidentally kill all of you or change everything," I paused, then amended my statement, "Well, actually I am here to change things but I can't interfere until the end of the quest."

I smiled again, "I will say this though: If you do decide to come with us, you'll face danger, hunger, cold, and the feeling of helplessness, have several altercations with Thorin, plus several near death experiences. But in the end, you'll never regret running out your door."

He frowned at me, "I won't regret leaving home?"

"I didn't say that," I corrected. Bilbo made an irritated sound at all my contradictory answers and I laughed at his disgruntled face. "I didn't say you wouldn't have any regrets Bilbo. I said in the end you won't regret coming with us. On a quest, you'll always have moments of regret and have second thoughts. It's part of the experience. But you know what? You'll have companions to share this experience with, friends to watch your back, share stories with, laugh with, fight with. And in the end you'll gain a few things that are of far greater value than any amount of gold."

Bilbo's eyes widened, "Really?" He asked, "What?"

I stood up and walked to the door. As I opened it I said, "Well, you'll have to come to find out won't you?"

Cryptic, yes. But I'm hoping that it will be enough to convince him to come along with us. Hopefully I said the right things to him. I'll leave him a note when Gandalf leaves the contract tomorrow morning.

When I turn the corner into the dining room I almost turn around and head back to Bilbo. Utter silence descended and thirteen dwarves turned to stare/glare at me as soon as I entered the room. Actually, only Thorin and Dwalin are glaring. But their easily the scariest of the bunch, so I was naturally a little intimidated. They were all sitting in the same spots where I left them when I hauled Bilbo into his room.

Gandalf stood and motioned me over to my seat. "Good news my dear," he said when I sat down, "Thorin has agreed to let you come along with us."

I nodded, "Good." That was all I said.

Thorin continued to glare at me. "I will not be responsible for you or the hobbit should he decide to come along," he growled. "You will travel with us, but you won't be a full member of my company. Your safety won't be of my concern, get into danger and you're on you own."

"Fine."

He blinked and seemed surprised, but he immediately put on poker face up. I guess he he wasn't expecting my immediate agreement. "Very well," he muttered, then louder, "Alright! Everyone get some rest. We leave first thing in the morning."

And that was that. Seemed a little anti-climatic to me. 'I wonder if Thorin will sing, like he did in the movie,' I wondered as picked up my backpack and tried to locate a private place to change. While I liked the green sundress I was wearing I didn't want to sleep in it, plus I didn't want to waste time changing my clothes in the morning.

Eventually, I ducked into a room full of clothes. And I thanked the gods that my backpack was magic. As long as I can fit it through the top it can hold the volume of a jumbo jet. I just have to think about what I want and it will come to my hand. And it's like my brother, Percy's magic pen, I can never lose it since I can summon to me wherever I am.

I'd gotten it in Richmond, Virginia when I went on a quest with Connor and Travis Stoll during the second Titan War. That was undoubtedly the most embarrassing weekend of my life. Someday I might be able to sit with the Stoll's and laugh about it, but probably not anytime soon. What happened in Richmond will stay in Richmond.

I summoned a plain dark red t shirt and a pair of jeans. 'For now I'll go barefoot and summon some socks and hiking boots in the morning' I decided as dropped my slippers into my bag. I let my hair out of its braid and brushed it out with my fingers. It fell to my waistline and I decided to cut it as soon as we got Rivendell.

Satisfied I left the room and headed for the dining room, hoping I could claim that comfortable looking chair int the corner. I stopped halfway down the hall when I heard Thorin start humming. I leaned against the wall to listen.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep,_

_And caverns old,_

_We must away,_

_Ere' break of day!_

_To find our long forgotten gold!_

_The pines were roaring_

_On the height,_

_The winds were moaning,_

_In the night!_

_The fire was red!_

_It flaming, spread_

_The trees like torches,_

_Blazed with light!_

By the end, I admit I was crying a little. I could hear the longing and sadness in Thorin's voice. It reminded of the ancient Hawaiian meles my mom used to sing to me after we moved to Las Vegas. She missed her island home so much. She told me all her sadness was meaningless, because if I was there than she was home. 'And she was my home,' I thought sadly, 'Before Zeus killed her.'

I decided right there that I was going to save the line of Durin. May the gods have mercy on whoever tried to stop me because I will have none for them.

_/_

_Woo! Chapter 3 done!_

_So I was wrong. The company's leaving next chapter._

_Some may be wondering why Stormy refers to the gods by their Greek names. That's not a typo, there is a reason for it. And just clear something else up: Stormy's history will slowly come out so be patient. I don't want to be one of those authors who dumps everything at once and confuses people. For now I will only say that she was born in Hawaii, then lived in Vegas for a while, and now goes to college and lives in Seattle. _

_Fyi: very few things are mistakes I have reason behind everything._

_Seriously people, review. I'll be a lot more likely to update faster with feedback and if I knew people were enjoying this. Plus my muse will be less likely to abandon me like it did my other fic. _

_Thank you to Kelwtim2spar for reviewing!_

_Love ya!_


	4. Stormy IV

I will not die, I'll wait here for you,

I feel alive, when you're beside me

/

My morning started with someone poking me.

I opened one eye to see who was trying to stab their finger through my rib cage. And came face to face with a grinning Kili. The guy was way to awake and happy for my taste.

Bombur had claimed the comfy chair in the dining room so I had pulled a sleeping bag from my backpack and made myself comfortable in the hallway. Unfortunately I didn't get much sleep. My dreams hadn't made much sense, but I knew they featured Thorin, Fili, Kili, my mom, and... Jamie. 'Nope, stop right there Stormy Hale,' I thought irritably, 'Don't start your day off like that.'

Instead I focused on the still grinning dwarf. "Time to go?" I asked.

"Not yet," he said happily, "I thought you might want to freshen up and eat first."

"Okay," I said as I sat up and stretched, "That's really thoughtful of you Kili." Even though the mere thought of food almost made me gag.

He stood up and bowed. "No trouble at all my lady," he said cheekily, "If need any help whatsoever just call for me and I'll come running."

I had to laugh at him. With that face and my knowledge of him as a bit of a troublemaker I thought that he and Fili might get along well with the Stoll's. Okay, must remember to never introduce them. That would be all sorts of stupid, and I have no interest in finding out what sorts of mischief the two dwarves and the two sons of Hermes could get into.

After he left me to my own devices I rolled my sleeping bag back up and shoved it back into my bag. When I finished with that I summoned myself some socks and the combat boots I just remembered I had. I really need to take inventory of this thing. Then I headed to brush my teeth with some all natural toothpaste my friend Grover Underwood had given me. Since Grover was a satyr I figured it had to environmentally friendly. It tasted better than I thought it would. Like spearmint.

Finally I made my way into the kitchen. And choked down a gag when I smelled the food Bombur was preparing. Not that it smelled bad. I just don't like the smell of food anymore. Not since last year.

"Good morning Miss Hale," Bombur said cheerfully, "Care for some breakfast?"

I immediately declined, "No thanks Bombur. I'm afraid I'm not much of a breakfast person, but don't worry," I said hastily when he began to protest, "I have some food in my backpack. You won't have to worry yourself about feeding me."

Bofur, who was sitting at the table munching on a sausage, frowned. "Lass," he said, "if you don't want to eat because of what Thorin said last I night, I'm sure he didn't mean you couldn't eat with us."

"No really, Bofur, Bombur," I said, "I'm really not a breakfast person and I know what Thorin said. No one in this company will have to bother with me. I can defend and feed myself. You really don't need to worry about me."

The two brothers exchanged a frown. "Where is everyone?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Outside," Bofur told me, "Preparing the ponies."

While Bofur continued to eat and Bombur finished his food I summoned my notebook and a pencil to write Bilbo a note. It was meant to be both a thank you note and my final push in getting him to come along.

Dear Bilbo,

Thank you for helping me last night. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in. And thank you for letting me and the dwarves stay the night. Please think about what I said. I would like to share this adventure with you. If you change your mind, we'll be traveling down the northern road. Also remember to wear a warm cloak and don't forget your handkerchief!

Sincerely,

Stormy

"How did you know we would be leaving by the north road," a hostile voice demanded.

I glanced up from my note to see the one and only Thorin Oakenshield looming on the other side of the table. Guess I was concentrating so hard on not misspelling anything I didn't notice him come in. Stupid dyslexia.

"Seer, remember?" I said casually as I reread my note.

Thorin continued to glare at me. I finally looked at him, "Did you need something?"

More glaring. Then, "What did you say to the hobbit last night?"

I frowned at him, "Pardon?" I asked, not expecting that question.

The dwarf king nodded to my note, "What did you say to him?"

"Oh," I said, now understanding what led to the question, "Just trying to persuade him to come along. You still need a burglar, and as far as I can tell Bilbo's your only chance at getting one."

Thorin snorted, "I still think that he was a waste of our time. He is too timid. Fainted at the mere mention of the dragon. How will he fair if he actually manages to live long enough to face the beast," he shook his head, "No he will not come."

"No, he might not," I agreed.

I grinned when I saw Thorin's surprised face then quickly tried to be serious. "He might not come," I said again. I lowered my voice and leaned forward so that Thorin (and Bofur and Bombur, who were now listening) would have to lean in, "But then there's the chance he might," I said mysteriously.

I'm women enough to admit that I enjoyed being all mysterious and stuff. And that I was trying not laugh at their faces. I now understood why Rachel liked being the Oracle of Delphi so much. It was kind of fun seeing wariness, annoyance, confusion, and a bit of awe war on their faces.

Just when Thorin started to speak Gandalf poked his head into the room, "Time to go," he informed us.

"Oh, good," I said cheerfully, "Let's get this show on the road!"

I jumped to my feet, shouldered my backpack, and skipped to Gandalf. I stopped next to him, tore out my note and handed it to him. "Leave this with the contract," I told him and skipped out of the house (hobbit hole) leaving an amused wizard, an irritated king, and two confused dwarves.

Outside was a bustle of activity. Some were already on their pony's and others were securing saddles or supplies. I headed towards them, then noticed a puddle from last night's rain. I paused and tried to get my powers to work. Despite what Thorin thought I actually was a seer. A lot of children of the sea could tell the future. Sometimes I could get glimpses of the future from the reflections of a watery surface. Unlike Rachel my foresight didn't come from the spirit of Delphi and it wasn't like a prophecy. I just saw an image or scene of how my actions might affect me or the people around me. My powers were a little temperamental and I couldn't really control it. But who could control the sea?

Fortunately, it was listening to me today.

In the puddle I saw Fili ride up to me. I heard Fili's voice in the back of my head say 'Well Miss Hale, looks like Master Baggins won't be joining us after all.' Five seconds later I heard Bilbo's voice yelling 'Wait! Wait!'

I grinned. Oh their reactions were going to be priceless!

"Miss Hale!" someone yelled my name.

I blushed a little. I hope they hadn't seen me grinning at a puddle. "Yes?" I answered.

Bofur led a small brown pony towards me. It reared and Bofur forced it back onto all fours. It proceeded to toss its head, trying to get the dwarf to let go of the reins. "This is your pony," he grinned, "She's a spirited one lass. Think you can handle her?"

Cheeky dwarf. I walked right up to her. "Hello," I said, "I'm Stormy Hale. What's your name?"

The pony stopped tossing her head and regarded me curiously. 'I'm Star,' she said, 'Not that these dwarves care. These men have no idea how to put on saddles, names are the least of my problems.'

I laughed at her disgruntled tone. Apparently her saddle was on too tight. "Ah, don't worry, they'll get better. Besides I'm the one you'll be carrying so if you're uncomfortable just tell me and I'll make some adjustments, okay?"

Star whinnied happily as I loosened her saddle. Bofur eyed me curiously. "Yer talkin' to that pony as if she can answer back lass," he said, "Does Oin need to come over here and examine yer head?"

I laughed again. "No Bofur, Oin does not need to examine my head. I can talk to horses," I stated matter of factly.

At his shocked look I just shrugged, "Part of being a daughter of Neptune." And I hoisted myself into the saddle.

I guided Star down the hill to wait for the company by the road and hung my backpack on the saddles pommel. After a minute or so Thorin, followed by Gandalf, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Bifur, Fili, Kili, Nori, Gloin, Dori, Ori, Bofur, and Bombur bringing up the rear. There were also two pack ponies. One of them would be for Bilbo.

Thorin passed me and I gave him a playful grin. He eyed me warily for a moment, then turned away to face the road. I decided to give him a bit of space so I decided to ride beside Bifur.

The axe headed dwarf looked surprise when I fell in beside him, but I just gave him a friendly smile and began to take in the scenery. The Shire really was a pretty place. Green rolling hills, clear blue skies. 'Grover would love this place,' I thought absently.

Five minutes later I heard Bofur call out, "Miss Hale care to wager in on our bet?" he asked.

All I said was, "Ten coins says he comes!"

"Okay Miss Hale bets for Master Baggins showing up!" the hatted dwarf informed the rest of the group, "So that's me, Miss Hale, Gandalf, Fili, and Kili for Master Baggins and everyone else against him! Well except Balin, Thorin, and Gloin who aren't betting. What about you Bifur? What do you think?"

Bifur glanced at me and hesitated for a moment then called out, "I'll bet he comes!"

I almost fell out of the saddle, "What?" I asked, shocked that Bifur spoke English. I thought he only spoke Khûzdul!

Bofur grinned at me, "He said he'll bet for Master Baggins showing up lass!"

Ooookaaay. I can understand Khûzdul. Must mention this to Gandalf later.

Fifteen minutes later we stopped passing homes, farms and pastures and the dwarves were giving upon Bilbo showing up. Fili maneuvered his horse next to me…

"We'll Miss Hale, looks like Master Baggins won't be joining us after all," he said cheerfully.

Most of the dwarves were listening to us, I noticed.

I gave him a cocky smirk, then raised my hand, which gained the attention of the dwarves riding behind us. I raised three fingers and counted down, loud enough for them to hear me, "Three… Two… One…"

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo called. I stopped Star and turned her around so could watch Bilbo run up to us. "I signed it! I signed it!"

He ran past Bombur, me, and all the rest until he came to stop beside Balin, "I signed it," he wheezed out.

The old dwarf carefully examined the hobbits signature, the proclaimed, "Everything looks in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield Master Baggins!"

I couldn't help but start cheering, prompting the rest of them to do the same. Thorin, for his part, stared at him for a moments hen said "Get him a pony." Then urged his pony into motion again to continue on.

I laughed as Bilbo protested and Fili and Kili picked him up and dropped him on a pony. Myrtle I believe.

I maneuvered myself so that I was now riding between Bilbo and Bifur. Bilbo sneezed and fumbled for the handkerchief in his pocket. He froze for a moment, then turned to stare at me, "Did you know I was going to need this?" he asked me.

"Eh, I thought you might," I shrugged.

He just continued to stare at me, before Gandalf called out, "Most of the dwarves took bets on whether or not you would join us, Bilbo."

The little hobbit raised his eyebrows, "Oh," he said and looked at me, "And did you two think?"

"Why Mister Baggins," I said sweetly as two bag of coins came sailing into the towards my head, courtesy of Bofur. I easily caught them and handed one to Bifur.

"We never doubted you for a second."

/

Seriously people, review! Tell me how to improve, what you liked, what you didn't like, suggest a scene you'd like to see! Review!

Sorry I didn't get this done sooner. I spent the weekend watching the Merrie Monarch Festival. If you don't know what that is Google it.

Next chapter will be in another PoV and will mostly be filler chapter with character bonding. But at least we'll get to know Stormy a bit better!

From the last chapter:

'Mele' means song in Hawaiian. Just FYI.


	5. Bilbo V

I will not die, I'll wait here for you,

In my time of dying!

/

I woke up, hoping that last night was just a bad dream. 'There were no dwarves,' I thought, 'Gandalf did not try to recruit me to be the burglar for a group of dwarves on a quest to reclaim a mountain from a dragon. A girl did not fall from my ceiling and try to convince me to come along.'

Of course all of my denials went out the window as soon as I saw the the tea cup sitting on my bedside table. I reluctantly sat up and got up. Taking the teacup in hand I cautiously opened my bedroom door expecting to find all thirteen dwarves once again destroying my kitchen and dining room. So I was quite surprised when I was greeted by complete silence.

I checked the dining room: gone.

The kitchen: gone.

The spare rooms: gone, gone, gone!

All of my uninvited guests were gone! Even Gandalf and Miss Hale. Once I'd finished searching my home for any lingering dwarves I happily skipped to the kitchen to put away my cup and clean up. I was quite surprised to find the entire place spotless. And even more surprised when I spotted my contract and a piece of paper on my table. How had I not noticed that before?

I stared at the contract for awhile, then turned my attention to the other paper. From Miss Hale? After reading it I thought back to when she fell from my ceiling. What would have happened to her had I not intervened? Why had I intervened? I frowned a bit remembering how I had snapped at the dwarves to back away. Where had that come from? Why did I feel so protective of her?

I returned my attention to her note and frowned some more she wanted share this adventure with me? Why? Surely she knew that I was hardly the best candidate for the position of a burglar of all things. She's a seer, I remembered suddenly. What had she told me last night? She only knew what would happen if I did go with them, that implied that I needed to go along. 'But I could die!' I thought, fearfully. 'But Miss Hale will be there too,' a little voice in my head reminded me. Somehow I knew in my heart that she would never willingly lead us into danger. Why was I so ready to trust her when I'd only just met her? So many questions and no answers.

And the only way to answer them was to go with her.

"I must be out of my mind," I muttered, picking up a quil.

Two minutes later I was running out the door, sprinting towards the northern road. "Hello, Bilbo!" One of my neighbors called out, "where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I can't talk now! I'm already late!"

"Late? Late for what?"

"I'm going on an adventure!"

No proper Baggins has ever gone on an adventure before. Oh, the gossip that I will endure when I return! 'If I return,' I reminded myself. While the thought worried me I couldn't bring myself to stop and return. Despite my common sense I trusted Miss Stormy Hale and I wanted to share this adventure with her and, dare I say it, with the dwarves.

My thoughts traveled back to the gossip as ran to catch up with the company. If I return my good name will be tarnished forever. No one except my Took and Brandybuck cousins will ever truly respect me again. The whispers and odd looks that will haunt me for the rest of my days!

And you know what?

Somehow I couldn't bring myself to care.

About twenty minutes after running and speed walking I finally caught up with the dwarves. "Wait! Wait!" I yelled speeding up back into a run, "I signed it! I signed it!"

As I ran past the line of ponies I noticed Miss Hale turn her horse around to watch me run up past the line of dwarves to the dwarf who'd given the contract to me last night. I skidded to a stop beside Balin's pony. "I signed it," I wheezed out, handing him my contract.

The old dwarf silently examined the contract for a few moments before giving an approving smile. "Everything looks in order," he said, "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield Master Baggins."

Immediately I heard Miss Hale start to cheer and even some of the dwarves joined in. I felt a burst of pride hearing her approval. Why did I care so much what she thought of me? Why did for her at all. I immediately forgot about my pride when I heard Thorin say, "Get him a pony."

All my protests were ignored as two of the younger dwarves, Fili and Kili I think, picked me up and deposited me onto a pony. As soon as I got myself comfortable I sneezed. Blasted horse hair! I fumbled for my handkerchief. As I wiped my nose a thought occurred to me. I turned my attention to Miss Hale, "Did you know I was going to need this?" I asked, a little afraid of her answer.

But she just said, "Eh, I thought you might."

I stared at her, feeling a little in awe of her powers. How powerful was her gift? How many details was she aware of? Just what exactly did she know?

"Most of the dwarves took bets on whether or not you would join us, Bilbo!" Gandalf called out suddenly.

Really? I noticed there were bags being tossed through the air. I turned my attention to Miss Hale, "Oh?" I said, "And what did you two think?" I was terrified of what her answer would be.

"Why Mister Baggins," she smiled and caught to bags of coins. She handed one to the dwarf riding next to her- was that an axe in his head? "We never doubted you for a second."

/

Chapter Five completed!

Damn, sorry guys I didn't mean to leave you for so long. And sorry that this is so short. I promised a chapter from a different PoV and I wanted to deliver since I wasn't divulging any new info on Stormy. It's hard writing a PoV that isn't from an OC! I started writing Dori, but I couldn't really get into his head. Then I tried Thorin, but decided it would be too soon too see into his head. I finally settled on Bilbo, because, well you'll see soon enough. And then I was going to publish it on Wednesday but the dang Internet went off and just got fixed today. Again sorry.

Next time: We learn more about Stormy, I promise! Again just a filler chapter, character bonding and all that jazz.

Thanks you to shishiwasteken, Kelwtim2spar, RougeReaper, Guest, and rosmund Chadwick for reviewing!

Love ya!


End file.
